1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a content transmission apparatus, content reception apparatus, and content upload method which transmit contents via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) Guideline Ver. 1.5 has been laid down with the aim of connecting electronic devices in homes via a network.
A technique designed to transmit contents via a network is also disclosed (see UPnP AV ContentDirectory:1, Jun. 25, 2002, Section 2.7.6 “CreateObject”, 2.7.8 “UpdateObject”, 2.8.7 “Object Creation”, 2.8.8.5 “Transfer using direct HTTP::POST”).
Content uploading based on DLNA guide line 1.5 takes a two-step sequence:
1) An upload source apparatus presents an upload destination apparatus metadata for explaining the details of a content item (CreateObject command of UPnP AV), and the upload destination apparatus creates an entry point for uploading, and
2) The upload source apparatus uploads a content item to the entry point in the upload destination apparatus (transmission by HTTP POST).
In this sequence, the metadata presented by the upload source apparatus to the upload destination apparatus before content uploading may be unknown at the start of uploading or may change during uploading as in the case of recording of a broadcast stream due to the update of the program information or insertion of a breaking news. If the metadata changes after the start of uploading in the upload source apparatus, the upload destination apparatus is not able to know the new metadata.